Pregnant
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi's pregnant and he thinks that the baby within himself isn't Eiri's but Taki Aizawa's instead! Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You! NO FLAMES!!!

* * *

Eiri Yuki sighed unhappily as he leaned back against his chair within his office. His lover have been throwing up uncontrollably lately and he knew from the act that he was indeed pregnant. Even though his lover, Shuichi Shindou is half-male and half-girl, it really didn't bother him one bit.

Not many knew about Shuichi's gender as the only ones who knew were his close friends and family. However, everyone in the public knew that Shuichi was fully a guy and they didn't know the other half. It had been a couple of months since the attack from Taki Aizawa and Eiri knew that Shuichi wasn't telling him something.

After the attack from Taki Aizawa, Shuichi and he made love for the first time and Eiri hoped it would make his mind clear some things from the beating. Although, during their process of making love, both of them were struggling since Shuichi have been a little bit afraid at first but Eiri had calm him down with soothing words.

Shuichi hadn't told him the fact that he was indeed pregnant and that Eiri was waiting for him to do so. It's been two months since the throwing up started and Eiri also knew that since his sister was pregnant, that it takes eight months for the baby to be due. But with Shuichi being half-male and half-female, that was a whole different story. His sister haven't been throwing up until three and a half months later, so why is Shuichi throwing up so early?

Eiri already made an appointment to go to the doctor that very day in the afternoon. He was worried that if they don't go soon, Shuichi might have a miscarriage. Eiri didn't even know Shuichi's pregnancy until he started throwing up during the third week of the first month uncontrollably. But he had learned that he had been throwing up much longer than that when he wasn't around.

Eiri heard the bathroom door open and close as his office door was wide open. "Shuichi, could you come here for a moment?" He called out to his pink-haired lover.

His pink-haired lover entered his office without a problem. "What is it Eiri?" He asked with a fake smile as Shuichi was tired and he wanted to go lay down right now.

"Shuichi, you've been throwing up lately and I've been worried about you," Eiri began. Eiri's attitududehas changed dramastically ever since he and his pink-haired lover gotten together a few months ago. Within Shuichi's eyes, Eiri's attitude was nice and gentle, but however, outside in the public, it was always cold and demeanor.

Shuichi laughed nervously as he put a hand at the back of his head. "It's nothing Eiri! I'm positively fine! You don't have to worry about me all the time you know," he said.

Eiri looked at him, "Yourself and Hiro aren't telling me something from the attack of Taki Aizawa. Why don't you come clean now sot hat later on I won't beat the crap out off Hiro for not telling me sooner?" He asked.

Shuichi looked at him, "I told you a million times Eiri! Taki and his gang just beat the crap out off me! Nothing else!" He protested.

Eiri didn't believe him as he got his liter and cigarette and he lit one up. "Go get ready soon," he began.

Shuichi blinked confused, "Huh? Whatever for?" He asked.

"We're going to the hospital," Eiri explained.

"What? The hospital? How come?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Are you that clueless Shuichi? Your throwing up! Now get dress before I have to drag you there myself!" EIri snapped as he half-lied about the dragging part.

Shuichi glared at him, "Fine! But I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me!" He said as he stomped away.

* * *

Shuichi staggered through NG studio the next day as he had an important announcement to make to his band and to Tohma Seguchi. Eiri was furious the other day when he told him that the child couldn't be his. He knew he should have told him sooner about the rape when Taki took him during that brutal night, but he had thought that Eiri would have been mad that night and would have been kicked out off the house. But instead, it was the other way around. Shuichi sighed slowly as he remembered last night.

(Flashback)

"How could you hold something against me and not tell me? I could have killed Taki Aizawa right there on that spot if I have known that he raped you! Why the hell he didn't tell me in the first place when I went there to beat the shit out off him?" Eiri asked angrily as he and Shuichi were speaking to each other in the living room.

Shuichi trembled as he spoke. "It was a deal. I made him take my body while I protect your reputation and have his word for not telling you about it. It would be the other way around when he let the other guys do it instead and he'll tell you what happened and the public about what happened in New York," he explained.

"Some deal," Eiri muttered as he stared at Shuichi, "Taki set you up Shuichi. He wanted you to be pregnant and have his child. Not the other way around," he said.

"How do you know? You don't even know if that's true!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I heard it from Tohma that Taki couldn't have children of his own. The wife that he had, couldn't handle another kid since she already have two kids from her previous marriage. Taki was furious about it and that's why he took it up with you," Eiri explained.

"I-I'm sorry Eiri. I shouldn't have hold it against you," Shuichi said slowly.

"I may have to speak to Tohma about something," Eiri said.

"Eiri? What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked blinking.

"Even though Taki and his ex-wife is split, I want Taki to be in jail after what he'd done to you. Brat, you better tell your bandmates about this and Tohma as well," Eiri said angrily as he got up to leave to use the phone.

"Eiri..."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Your pregnant! Does Yuki-san knows?" Suguru asked as Shuichi made his announcement.

He nodded his head, "His not too happy about it though," he muttered as he looked away.

"'Not too happy?' Having a child is the happiest thought that you could ever get!" Sakano exclaimed.

"Shuichi, does he know about what happened between you and Aizawa?" Hiro asked.

The other members stared at Hiro surprised. "What happened between Shuichi and Aizawa?" Sakano asked as all he knew that Taki Aizawa was out off the NG business studio since two months ago. None of the other members knew why Aizawa got sacked so suddenly, only Hiro knew since he was there that night.

Shuichi coughed as he got everyone's attention back again but he didn't saw the look that K had given him and Hiro. "I won't be singing for the next three months due to doctor's orders. Since I'm half male and half female, it takes half the time as a regular woman does to have her pregnancy. Approximately three months it will be due," he explained slowly.

"Your not showing yet," Suguru said surprised.

"I will be the next month. If this child is ours, we'll keep it. But if it isn't, I don't know what Eiri would do. But I'm sure I know that I want to keep it since it's part of me even though it may be well be apart of Taki," Shuichi said as he didn't know that he said that part out loud.

"W-What?" Sakano, Suguru and K asked as their jaws dropped.

Hiro laughed nervously so that he could distract the other three. "Shuichi, shouldn't you be talking to Seguchi now?" He asked.

Shuichi nodded, "Hiro, would you mind walking with me?" He asked as Hiro nodded and the two left.

* * *

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Hiro asked worriedly as the two walked to NG's boss office.

Shuichi nodded, "I think Eiri's here with Tohma. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, yea know?" He said.

Hiro smiled at him as the two were now in front of the big wooden doors. "Everything with be alright Shuichi," he promised and with that, Shuichi went inside after he bid farewell to Hiro.

* * *

(One month later)

"How are you feeling Shuichi?" Eiri asked worriedly as he and Shuichi were in the hospital ward as Shuichi have been giving birth to a beautiful little girl.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at Eiri. The nurses have given back Shuichi his daughter after the labour and Shuichi right now was holding her protectively. "Eiri, what do you think of the name Miyabi? Miyabi Shindou Uesugi?" Shuichi suggested.

Eiri leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "That name is beautiful Shuichi," he said as Shuichi grinned.

During the month before Shuichi's labour, Tohma and the police have founded Taki Aizawa in a nearby apartment by NG studio. The police have arrested Taki Aizawa for raping an innocent young girl and thus ASK is no longer a band. However, the news of Taki Aizawa spread quickly to the public but the storyline about raping an innocent young girl was never foreseen as the other story was Taki have gone insane. Tohma have hesitated at first since ASK was their third best band at NG studio, but seeing the death glare that his brother-in-law was giving him and the threats, he had no other choice.

"Are the others waiting in the waiting room?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri nodded as he touched his baby daughter's face gently, "I'll go get them," he said softly as he left to get the others.

A few minutes later, everyone returned quietly as Miyabi was sleeping protectively within his father's arms.

"She's so beautiful big brother!" Shuichi's younger sister, Maiko Shindou exclaimed as Shuichi gave her a smile.

"Eiri, are you going to tell father?" Mika Seguchi asked as she looked at her young brother.

Eiri humphed, "He could find it out in the news," he muttered.

"Shuichi, you don't have to go to NG studio for eight months. I'll have a press conference with Bad Luck and they'll fill in with another story on why you are absence," Tohma said with a smile.

"You know Shuichi, Miyabi looks a bit like Yuki-san here," Hiro said with a smile.

Shuichi froze as well as Eiri did as the two have forgotten about the rape incident between Shuichi and Taki for a moment. "You really think Miyabi looks like Eiri?" Shuichi asked as he looked at Hiro.

Tatsuha eye twitched, "We don't need another Eiri running around the house," he said as his brother gave him a glare.

"When do we ask the nurses Eiri?" Shuichi asked slowly.

"As soon as you and Miyabi get well," Eiri replied softly.

* * *

(One year later-Christmas)

"Eiri, the guests should be arriving soon. Where's Miyabi?" Shuichi called out to him in his office.

Eiri came out as he looked at Shuichi who was preparing the silverware for dinner. "Miyabi's sleeping peacefully in her crib, Shuichi. Really now, if you wake her up, you deal with her crying," he said.

"But Eiri! Aren't you happy that Miyabi is our biological daughter?" Shuichi asked smiling.

"Of course I am. Miyabi has my blonde hair color," he said softly.

Shuichi nodded, "She also has my eye color. So be happy and help me set up the dining room," he said with a pout.

Eiri glared at him, "Your the one who wanted this party brat. YOU take are of things," he said as he turned around and was going back inside the office.

Shuichi raised his eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Do you want me to cook in the kitchen that I almost sent our other kitchen in burning hell?" He asked with a grin.

Eiri twitched. The trio have moved not too long after Miyabi was brought home to a new apartment but within the same building. Everyone have pitched in to help their moving day but before they have left, Shuichi have almost burned down the kitchen a few weeks ago preparing a meal without his notification. "Fine, I'll help," Eiri muttered as he went to the kitchen.

Shuichi smiled, "I'll knew you'll do it!" He said with a grin as he hugged his now fiancee.

Eiri huffed, "Just be glad that I'm helping you," he muttered as Shuichi chuckled.

* * *

End....

me: I always wanted to write something like this. I always thought about it but I've never written it until now...

Shuichi: that was a long one-shot!

me: Yea, took me like one week to do it...

Eiri: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Tohma: Review and update!


	2. Alternative Ending

Alternative Ending of Pregnant

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Shuichi/Yuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

Eiri Yuki sighed unhappily as he leaned back against his chair within his office. His lover have been throwing up uncontrollably lately and he knew from the act that he was indeed pregnant. Even though his lover, Shuichi Shindou is half-male and half-girl, it really didn't bother him one bit.

Not many knew about Shuichi's gender as the only ones who knew were his close friends and family. However, everyone in the public knew that Shuichi was fully a guy and they didn't know the other half. It had been a couple of months since the attack from Taki Aizawa and Eiri knew that Shuichi wasn't telling him something.

After the attack from Taki Aizawa, Shuichi and he made love for the first time and Eiri hoped it would make his mind clear some things from the beating. Although, during their process of making love, both of them were struggling since Shuichi have been a little bit afraid at first but Eiri had calm him down with soothing words.

Shuichi hadn't told him the fact that he was indeed pregnant and that Eiri was waiting for him to do so. It's been two months since the throwing up started and Eiri also knew that since his sister was pregnant, that it takes eight months for the baby to be due. But with Shuichi being half-male and half-female, that was a whole different story. His sister haven't been throwing up until three and a half months later, so why is Shuichi throwing up so early?

Eiri already made an appointment to go to the doctor that very day in the afternoon. He was worried that if they don't go soon, Shuichi might have a miscarriage. Eiri didn't even know Shuichi's pregnancy until he started throwing up during the third week of the first month uncontrollably. But he had learned that he had been throwing up much longer than that when he wasn't around.

Eiri heard the bathroom door open and close as his office door was wide open. "Shuichi, could you come here for a moment?" He called out to his pink-haired lover.

His pink-haired lover entered his office without a problem. "What is it Eiri?" He asked with a fake smile as Shuichi was tired and he wanted to go lay down right now.

"Shuichi, you've been throwing up lately and I've been worried about you," Eiri began. Eiri's attitududehas changed dramastically ever since he and his pink-haired lover gotten together a few months ago. Within Shuichi's eyes, Eiri's attitude was nice and gentle, but however, outside in the public, it was always cold and demeanor.

Shuichi laughed nervously as he put a hand at the back of his head. "It's nothing Eiri! I'm positively fine! You don't have to worry about me all the time you know," he said.

Eiri looked at him, "Yourself and Hiro aren't telling me something from the attack of Taki Aizawa. Why don't you come clean now sot hat later on I won't beat the crap out off Hiro for not telling me sooner?" He asked.

Shuichi looked at him, "I told you a million times Eiri! Taki and his gang just beat the crap out off me! Nothing else!" He protested.

Eiri didn't believe him as he got his liter and cigarette and he lit one up. "Go get ready soon," he began.

Shuichi blinked confused, "Huh? Whatever for?" He asked.

"We're going to the hospital," Eiri explained.

"What? The hospital? How come?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Are you that clueless Shuichi? Your throwing up! Now get dress before I have to drag you there myself!" EIri snapped as he half-lied about the dragging part.

Shuichi glared at him, "Fine! But I'm telling you, nothing's wrong with me!" He said as he stomped away.

* * *

Shuichi staggered through NG studio the next day as he had an important announcement to make to his band and to Tohma Seguchi. Eiri was furious the other day when he told him that the child couldn't be his. He knew he should have told him sooner about the rape when Taki took him during that brutal night, but he had thought that Eiri would have been mad that night and would have been kicked out off the house. But instead, it was the other way around. Shuichi sighed slowly as he remembered last night.

(Flashback)

"How could you hold something against me and not tell me? I could have killed Taki Aizawa right there on that spot if I have known that he raped you! Why the hell he didn't tell me in the first place when I went there to beat the shit out off him?" Eiri asked angrily as he and Shuichi were speaking to each other in the living room.

Shuichi trembled as he spoke. "It was a deal. I made him take my body while I protect your reputation and have his word for not telling you about it. It would be the other way around when he let the other guys do it instead and he'll tell you what happened and the public about what happened in New York," he explained.

"Some deal," Eiri muttered as he stared at Shuichi, "Taki set you up Shuichi. He wanted you to be pregnant and have his child. Not the other way around," he said.

"How do you know? You don't even know if that's true!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I heard it from Tohma that Taki couldn't have children of his own. The wife that he had, couldn't handle another kid since she already have two kids from her previous marriage. Taki was furious about it and that's why he took it up with you," Eiri explained.

"I-I'm sorry Eiri. I shouldn't have hold it against you," Shuichi said slowly.

"I may have to speak to Tohma about something," Eiri said.

"Eiri? What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked blinking.

"Even though Taki and his ex-wife is split, I want Taki to be in jail after what he'd done to you. Brat, you better tell your bandmates about this and Tohma as well," Eiri said angrily as he got up to leave to use the phone.

"Eiri..."

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Your pregnant! Does Yuki-san knows?" Suguru asked as Shuichi made his announcement.

He nodded his head, "His not too happy about it though," he muttered as he looked away.

"'Not too happy?' Having a child is the happiest thought that you could ever get!" Sakano exclaimed.

"Shuichi, does he know about what happened between you and Aizawa?" Hiro asked.

The other members stared at Hiro surprised. "What happened between Shuichi and Aizawa?" Sakano asked as all he knew that Taki Aizawa was out off the NG business studio since two months ago. None of the other members knew why Aizawa got sacked so suddenly, only Hiro knew since he was there that night.

Shuichi coughed as he got everyone's attention back again but he didn't saw the look that K had given him and Hiro. "I won't be singing for the next three months due to doctor's orders. Since I'm half male and half female, it takes half the time as a regular woman does to have her pregnancy. Approximately three months it will be due," he explained slowly.

"Your not showing yet," Suguru said surprised.

"I will be the next month. If this child is ours, we'll keep it. But if it isn't, I don't know what Eiri would do. But I'm sure I know that I want to keep it since it's part of me even though it may be well be apart of Taki," Shuichi said as he didn't know that he said that part out loud.

"W-What?" Sakano, Suguru and K asked as their jaws dropped.

Hiro laughed nervously so that he could distract the other three. "Shuichi, shouldn't you be talking to Seguchi now?" He asked.

Shuichi nodded, "Hiro, would you mind walking with me?" He asked as Hiro nodded and the two left.

* * *

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Hiro asked worriedly as the two walked to NG's boss office.

Shuichi nodded, "I think Eiri's here with Tohma. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, yea know?" He said.

Hiro smiled at him as the two were now in front of the big wooden doors. "Everything with be alright Shuichi," he promised and with that, Shuichi went inside after he bid farewell to Hiro.

* * *

(One month later)

"How are you feeling Shuichi?" Eiri asked worriedly as he and Shuichi were in the hospital ward as Shuichi have been giving birth to a beautiful little girl.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at Eiri. The nurses have given back Shuichi his daughter after the labour and Shuichi right now was holding her protectively. "Eiri, what do you think of the name Miyabi? Miyabi Shindou Uesugi?" Shuichi suggested.

Eiri leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "That name is beautiful Shuichi," he said as Shuichi grinned.

During the month before Shuichi's labour, Tohma and the police have founded Taki Aizawa in a nearby apartment by NG studio. The police have arrested Taki Aizawa for raping an innocent young girl and thus ASK is no longer a band. However, the news of Taki Aizawa spread quickly to the public but the storyline about raping an innocent young girl was never foreseen as the other story was Taki have gone insane. Tohma have hesitated at first since ASK was their third best band at NG studio, but seeing the death glare that his brother-in-law was giving him and the threats, he had no other choice.

"Are the others waiting in the waiting room?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri nodded as he touched his baby daughter's face gently, "I'll go get them," he said softly as he left to get the others.

A few minutes later, everyone returned quietly as Miyabi was sleeping protectively within his father's arms.

"She's so beautiful big brother!" Shuichi's younger sister, Maiko Shindou exclaimed as Shuichi gave her a smile.

"Eiri, are you going to tell father?" Mika Seguchi asked as she looked at her young brother.

Eiri humphed, "He could find it out in the news," he muttered.

"Shuichi, you don't have to go to NG studio for eight months. I'll have a press conference with Bad Luck and they'll fill in with another story on why you are absence," Tohma said with a smile.

"You know Shuichi, Miyabi looks a bit like Yuki-san here," Hiro said with a smile.

Shuichi froze as well as Eiri did as the two have forgotten about the rape incident between Shuichi and Taki for a moment. "You really think Miyabi looks like Eiri?" Shuichi asked as he looked at Hiro.

Tatsuha eye twitched, "We don't need another Eiri running around the house," he said as his brother gave him a glare.

"When do we ask the nurses Eiri?" Shuichi asked slowly.

"As soon as you and Miyabi get well," Eiri replied softly.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"Eiri, please, you can't shut me out now," Shuichi pleaded as he and Eiri have just gotten a call from the hospital saying that Eiri Uesugi was _not_ the biological father of Miyabi Shindou Uesugi.

"How can you do this to me Shuichi? Miyabi was my world," Eiri said as he had his back on him.

Shuichi hiccuped, "I know Eiri, but Miyabi needs her father," he began.

"Why don't you tell that to Aizawa instead?" Eiri snapped as he went inside his office and slamming the door right in front of Shuichi's face.

"Eiri, please," Shuichi said softly as he knocked on the door, "you know very well that I didn't want Aizawa to be the father. He was the one who raped me in the first place, remember? Please Eiri, Miyabi needs you and so do I," Shuichi said slowly.

The door opened slowly as Shuichi was now facing face-to-face with Eiri. "I'm doing this for Miyabi since her pathetic father couldn't even take care of himself," Eiri said.

Shuichi's face lit-up, "Does that mean you've forgiven me?" He asked.

Before Eiri could say anything, wailing could be heard coming from Miyabi's room as the two father's went to check-up on her. "I think she's hungry Shu," Eiri said slowly as Shuichi nodded and he went to go get a bottle of milk for his daughter. Eiri gave it to his daughter and Miyabi sucked on it. "I told you many times before Shuichi," Eiri began as Shuichi blinked, "you don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault," he said.

"Your not leaving me?" Shuichi asked as he looked at his lover.

Eiri shook his head, "Nobody could blame you for being an stupid idiot at times," he muttered.

"Eiri, I love you!" Shuichi squealed with delight as he went to go hugged him but fell flat on his face on the floor when Eiri moved out off the way.

"Idiot, why don't you think for awhile before you act? Besides, you don't want to act like a bigger idiot during our wedding now, do you?" Eiri asked.

Shuichi groaned as he sat up to look at Eiri in surprise, "What are you saying?" He asked shocked.

"Will you marry me so that all three of us could be a proper family?" Eiri asked as he knelt onto the ground and he took out a small ring box. He opened it and yet he recieved another squeal from Shuichi and another hug as well.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Eiri!" Shuichi cried as Eiri smiled and the two kissed knowing the fact the two of them will be a happy family with Miyabi by their side.

* * *

End...

me: The same story except a different ending of course...

Shuichi: We'll be onto the next story soon...

Miyabi: HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

Eiri: Review and update!


End file.
